Darken x Prin
Darken x Prin Juju gets jealous easily. ;) ' ' The winds whipped and thwacked at the barn barely able to prevent itself from caving in on the two people huddling together to stay alive. “Darken..do you think that we’ll make it out?” Prin clung onto Darken. “Maybe..it all depends on whether the tornado will die down or go away.” His heard pounded quickly. Prin could hear it. In this situation, you’d often be led to believe that the increased heart rate was because of the tornado directly outside the barn they were hiding in- but no. Darken’s asshole had been through tornadoes worse than the natural disaster ones. “You’re so strong..it’s like you handled everything I threw at you perfectly.” Darken remembered the words that tumbled out of Yuno’s mouth, as he wheezed with exhaustion after fucking. *Be strong...I have to be strong.” He looked down at the bulging cock, nearly poking Prin. The door of the barn suddenly flung open. He gently tossed Prin behind a pile of hay, as the wind snapped at his body. Darken’s shirt glided off his body faster than the blood in his dick was circulating. It was cold, and you know what nipples do when it’s cold. They get hard. The sight of a shirtless 14 year old with exposed hard nipples made Prin’s dick pound at the top of his pants, wanting out more than a dog needing to piss. ' ' Darken covered his chest with his arms, crawling behind the haystack next to Prin. Prin nearly collapsed onto his chest. “I can’t take it anymore..~” Prin licked his lips, looking at him. “My eyes are up here.” He leaned in, and began intensely French kissing Prin. “Come on, big boy. Show me what you’ve got.” Darken began digging his hands into Prin’s clothes. Soon, he was also shirtless with his dick bulging out of his pants. Darken flipped him around on his lap using the muscles he had gotten from daily 7 hour masturbation sessions to Yuno x Darken. With a spank and a pause to hear the erotic groan from Prin, Darken ripped his pants and stuck his dick in the hole he had made. Darken’s dick wiggled it’s way inside Prin’s underwear. As precum dripped out of Darken’s dick, it was like torture to Prin. “Don’t make me wait, stick it up my ass already..” He moaned. Darken obeyed, and a groan that resembled one kneeling over and becoming breakfast was a response that corresponded with the tightness of Prin’s asshole. “It’s squeezing me so tightly I can hardly move..” He gritted his teeth. After a few moments of wiggling and shooting precum to make Prin’s asshole one of those Slip n’ Slide events at the carnival, they were ready for anal penetration. You’d seem to think that this fanfic was actually gonna have Darken be on bottom (again). But boy, were you wrong. After years of being dominated, he has stored up two years’ worth of cum. And Darken was ready to glop Prin harder than Yuno had done to him. He held Prin up against a barn wall, pinning his legs wide open. His dick flew up and down like a seesaw while being pounded by Darken. A throbbing cock in his throbbing asshole was the best New Year’s Resolution Prin could turn into reality. But damn, was he perfect for spooning. Living that 5’4 asian life, Darken was the ultimate cum dispenser machine. Prin’s nipples began to get licked and bitten. “You’re so kinky..” He blushed, moaning uncontrollably. Prin couldn’t stop his hands from slapping the rat, choking the chicken and making Prin recolors. Well anyway, at this point his hips were moving faster than Juju deleting his flirts to Darken. They moved back and forth, as his ass begged for Darken’s baby batter. As his ass loosened up, Darken’s hot and sticky dick began to twitch. “Are you cumming..?” Prin asked, blurting out symbols between breaths and gasps. “I’m cumming…!” He shouted. All the love juices flew up Prin’s ass, as his buttocks tightened to suck up all that cum. Prin was turned into a broken record player, spewing out “give it to me daddy” over and over again. Damn, Darken didn’t know he had this in him to dominate someone in sex. He was like the underdog with this shit. With more confidence in himself, he thought of how he’d deal eh his relationship with Juju. Many questions were left unanswered about the baby, and such. Looking out the window, he wondered what he’d do next. Prin looked up at Darken weakly. “Will you marry me and fuck my ass like this every night?” At first, Darken was conflicted with this tough choice. He had a love decagon! How could this dude with a fine ass take him for life? What a fine ass he had. Before he knew it, Darken was drooling. A scream erupted from outside. And through the opened barn door, they saw Juju being swept up by the tornado. “Babe, you’ve got a nicer ass than anyone. I’m down.” Darken’s lips prsssed against Prin’s, as they began to make out. ' ' **end** —————————————————